Degrassaw
by When You Were Young
Summary: Do you want to play a game, Degrassi? That's the question six Degrassi students are asked when they find themselves in a deadly house of tricks...
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Chapter 1**

"It Begins"

Emma opened her eyes.

She was on the floor of a chilly, dark room. All around her were five of her school-chums—Craig, J.T., Ellie, Peter and Manny. They were all unconscious. Emma had no idea where she was or how she got here. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Ms. Kwan's class.

Maybe this was a dream! Emma decided that that was the case. Craig was always in her dreams. But in her dreams he was naked, and he wasn't right now.

Emma nudged Craig. He woke up. She yelled, "Get naked!"

He screamed, after realizing where he was. But he didn't actually scream, since this was all a dream. "Where are we?!" he asked, in fear.

"We're in my dream," said Emma.

"No we're not!" he moaned. "_I'm _dreaming."

Emma stood up and started to run over to him, but she tripped on a skull. She fell on the floor and it really hurt. That's when Emma realized that she was in no dream.

"Okay, maybe this is real," declared Emma. "But I have no idea how I got here, or where we are. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in Ms. Kwan's class."

"And the last thing I remember is having sex with Manny!"

Manny piped up. "Did someone say my name?"

"Yes, I was just telling Emma about how we were having sex," said Craig.

Manny looked around. "Uh oh, looks like we've been kidnapped by Seesaw."

Emma was confused. "Who's Seesaw?"

"Don't you watch the news?" asked Manny.

Emma was too busy being bulimic and giggling over Sean to watch the news. "I'm afraid I don't."

"Well, Seesaw is a killer. But he's not, you see. Well, he is. He kidnaps people that don't appreciate their lives, and puts them in horrifying, deadly situations. Most of them don't survive, but the ones that do learn a lesson about life."

Emma laughed. "But I _love_ my life, so why am I here?"

"You're bulimic, duh," said Craig. "And, well, I've been doing a lot of drugs ever since I became a somewhat successful guitar player. And Manny, you're just a whore."

"I haven't been a whore since last year!" complained Manny.

"Now, now Manny, lying will get you nowhere," replied Craig. Manny moaned.

Ellie had been awake for the past few minutes but she was afraid to admit that she had started cutting again. Ellie decided she had to start moving sooner or later. "Oh, hey guys, I'm awake. No need to explain what's going on, I heard you."

"Ugh, Ellie you retard," began Craig. "Don't tell me you've been cutting again."

"Maaaaaybe."

J.T. woke up. "You guys, I just had the craziest dream! I dreamt we were all kidnapped by the mysterious Seesaw killer!"

"Oh, hey, guess what, it's happening," said Emma.

J.T. was pissed. "Oh no! I'm so stupid for opening up my drug dealing business again. Now I'll die and I'll never get to see my baby on the next next generation of Degrassi."

"Don't be so sure!" said Manny. "Seesaw always gives his victims the opportunity to survive. If we do everything right, we'll be fine. From what I've heard, the previous victims have gotten instructions from Seesaw through a videotape. We need to find a videotape."

Peter woke up. "Whoa, guys, what's going on?"

No one liked Peter so they didn't bother explaining everything to him.

"Just look for a videotape!" shrieked Ellie.

While looking in one of the corners, Craig found a note. He alarmed everyone of the note, and he read it aloud. _'THE VIDEOTAPE IS IN THE E.'_

No one had any idea what that meant.

"Maybe that means it's in Emma!" said Peter.

Ellie got angry. "You jerk! It could also mean ME. Ugh, I hate men like you; always go for the really hot girls. Ugh!"

Emma looked down at her stomach. She had been getting kind of fat lately. "You guys, I think the videotape might be in my stomach."

J.T. feared the worst. "Oh no—now we need to cut you open and you'll be dead! Well guys, let's look for a knife."

"Wait!" said Emma. She used her super bulimia powers and threw up a television with a VCR attached to it, along with a videotape. Quickly Emma put the videotape into the VCR.

A creepy clown thing showed up on screen. "Hello, Degrassi. Do you want to play a game? Well I have a surprise for you. All of you are breathing in a deadly gas. It's called the Gas of Doom. In two hours the gas will murder all of you, unless you can find the key which is somewhere in this abandoned house. But beware of the three House Guards that are hiding somewhere in the house! Good luck."

Peter started to cry.

"Hey, this will be easy," said Craig. "All we need to do is get out of this room." There were no doors and no windows. "Okay, maybe this is going to be harder than I thought."

Meanwhile, Mr. Simpson was sitting at his desk, staring into space. The most horrible thing had happened—six students of Degrassi were all missing, one of them his stepdaughter. They could be dead.

Toby walked into Mr. Simpson's room. "Hey, Mr. Simpson, I just made this totally tubular new software!"

"GO AWAY I HATE YOU!" shouted Mr. Simpson. Toby ran crying out of the room.

Mr. Simpson decided that he would do whatever it takes (lol!!!) to rescue the six students. But first he needed help. Yes, he would form an army from Degrassi students! Yes, and this army would be the best army in all the land.

It would take months, maybe years, for this army to learn their skills, but once it was all over, they'd be ready.

"I'm comin' for ya, Emma!" exclaimed Mr. Simpson.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2: Boom

**Chapter 2**

"Boom"

**Author's Note:** Some of you (one, actually) may have noticed that there's already another fic out there that has the Degrassi kids in Jigsaw's lair. Well, I plead not guilty—I had no idea there was another Saw fic. So I looked up that fic, and good golly gosh, that fic is all about the angst, while this one's all about the humor.

So, seeing as how these two stories are completely different, I do not feel the need to stop writing this. Enjoy…

* * *

Craig looked around him. He tried saying things like "Open Sesame" hoping that would help, but to his disappointment, nothing happened. Craig's mental illness began to kick in and he started to punch the wall. On one of his wall punches, the wall tumbled down, revealing an entrance to another room.

Manny jumped up and down. "Hooray—we're one step closer to freedom!"

The six of them walked into the other room, and it revealed to be a long hallway. They walked down the hallway, looking for a door. Finally, two doors came into view—one on the left, and one on the right. The door on the left said 'DON'T GO IN HERE' and the one on the right said 'GO IN HERE.'

"We better go in the one on the right!" exclaimed Emma.

"No," replied Ellie. "Obviously Seesaw is playing games with us. He wants us to go through the door on the right, and then we'll die. So we should actually go in the room on the left!"

She entered the room, with everyone screaming at her not to. Right as she entered, there was a loud explosion! The room contained dynamite, and it triggered whenever the door opened.

Suddenly, Ellie was blasted to the wall. Everyone ran over to her.

"Oh my God!" shouted J.T. "She's not breathing!"

Meanwhile, Mr. Simpson entered the Degrassi gym. He had read an announcement to the school that anyone who wanted to join his army and rescue the missing Degrassi students would show up in the gym. Mr. Simpson was hoping that some strong guys like Spinner had showed up, but he was wrong…

The four kids that had showed up were Darcy, Toby, Nadia (the wheel chaired girl, remember?) and Angela Jeremiah.

"I can't wait to save Craig!" giggled Angela.

"I can't wait to impress girls!" exclaimed Toby.

"I can't wait to prove to everyone that handicapped people are capable of doing things!" said Nadia.

"I can't wait to fight on the team of God!" exclaimed Darcy.

Mr. Simpson was less than thrilled. "No, this is my team. Listen, have any of you had any experience in doing anything bad, ever? Because fighting on my army against Seesaw requires some guts."

All four kids reflected. Toby told about the time he looked at porn, Darcy told about the time she had an inappropriate thought, Nadia told about the time she did something, and Angela told about the time she scratched her chicken pox.

"Well…it sounds like you all have a very, uh, colorful history," said Mr. Simpson. "Now, let's get started. I brought with me some guns. Who knows how to use a gun?"

Back in Seesaw's lair, everyone was in a panic.

"ELLIE!" shouted Craig. "NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"Oh, wait, she's breathing again!" said Peter. "But she's still horribly unconscious. If she doesn't get some treatment soon, she'll die."

Everyone was silent. None of them were doctors; they had no idea what to do. And since they only had a mere few hours to find an antidote of their own, they couldn't waste any time taking care of Ellie.

"Guys, we have to let her go," said Manny. "We have our own lives to think about." It hurt her to say it.

Craig got pissed. "SHUT UP, YOU WHORE! YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! WE ALL NEED TO TAKE CARE OF ELLIE!"

"No, we can't," said Emma. "If we do, we'll all run out of time, and then we'll all be dead."

"Dude," began J.T. "You were never with Ellie. Why do you care so much that she's dying?"

"I have no idea how you know who I've dated, since we hardly ever talk, but for your information, I've secretly loved Ellie ever since I laid eyes on her," replied Craig. "I've loved her at our meetings for teens with issues. I've loved at the Battle of the Bands where she sang about how horrible I was. I've always loved her."

No one cared.

"Fine, whatever," said Craig. "Bye, Ellie!"

The group walked along the hallway and found another door. They opened it and went to another room. But none of them knew about the horror that they would soon be facing…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3: Darcy in Danger

**Chapter 3**

"Darcy in Danger"

Darcy was so happy! She was getting ready to sleep after quite a fantastic day. Mr. Simpson taught her how to shoot things, she made Angela cry, and Darcy picked out a snazzy uniform outfit. She meant something to the world, and it was only a matter of time before she'd be ready to fight Seesaw.

Darcy decided to celebrate how great things were going by turning on the TV. The Brady Bunch was on!

"_Oh no!" cried Marcia. "I promised everyone Davy Jones would come to the school dance but I lied!"_

"_I'm very sorry to hear that," replied Jan. "Do you want to play a game?"_

"_Sure!"_

Darcy watched as Jan took out a knife and slaughtered her sister. She didn't recall seeing this episode before. Thinking it was too violent, Darcy changed the channel and her favoritest movie, "High School Musical" was on!

"_Do you want to play a game?!" asked Troy._

_  
"Hellz yea!" replied Chad. "I gotta get my head in the game!"_

Unfortunately for Chad, Troy took out a gun and shot Chad's head, so it wasn't in the game, but splattered all over the walls.

Darcy began to realize that something was wrong. Television had gotten pretty violent, but not this violent.

Suddenly, Seesaw jumped out of the closet with a knife and killed her!

DARCY WOKE UP! It was all a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. And she was in a cold room, sitting in a chair with a mouthpiece attached to her head. Since Darcy couldn't talk, she thought to herself, _'OH CRAP I'M IN SEESAW'S LAIR!'_

The television in front of her turned on. Seesaw popped on the screen. "Hello Darcy," it said. "Do you want to play a game? For your life you've been putting down those who don't see like you do. You've been telling them that they're going to die a horrible death. Well Darcy, you're going to be dying a horrible death, for as the headset chained to your head will blast your brains unless you can find the key to it within ONE MINUTE. I'll give you a clue: the key is in the brain of the guy lying on the floor. Good luck."

The screen turned off, and Darcy suddenly realized that Spinner was on the floor in front of her. He was unconscious. HOLY CRAP. SHE HAD TO KILL HER EX-BOYFRIEND TO SAVE HERSELF! Becoming an atheist in a matter of one second, Darcy ran over to Spinner and chugged at his brain. She watched as he opened his eyes for one second, his eyes filled with fear.

Then he closed his eyes, never to open them again. But Darcy didn't have time to be sad—she needed to find that key!

Darcy started to think about Chad Michael Murray. Dayum, he was fine for an American actor. Darcy liked to think that her internet friend was secretly Chad Michael Murray, rather than a middle-aged lunatic, but dang, if it had been Chad Michael Murray, that would've been kickass. Everyone in the school would be jealous of her!

Darcy's head exploded.

Craig, Emma, Peter, Manny and J.T. entered the room. They thought they heard an explosion in the distance, but it was probably just nothing. According to Craig's watch, it was nighttime, and they were getting hungry. That's why they were all excited to find a big cake in the middle of the room!

"YAY!" screamed J.T. "Cake!"

Everyone except Emma ran to the cake. Despite being trapped in Seesaw's lair, Emma couldn't dare ruin her image. But when everyone touched the cake, their hands BURNED! THE CAKE WAS MADE OF ACID!

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Manny. "Now we can't use our hands for at least an hour!"

That's why it was unfortunate when everyone realized good ol' Sean was chained up in the corner of the room. A sign next to him said 'THE KEY TO THE NEXT ROOM IS IN HIS STOMACH.' Since everyone's hands except for Emma's were burning, they couldn't get the key from Sean, and since they had no time to waste, they couldn't wait for their hands to heal.

THAT MEANT IT WAS UP TO EMMA TO KILL HER SORT-OF BOYFRIEND AND GET THE KEY!

"Oh no, I wish someone else could do the murdering for me!" complained Emma.

"Do it Emma!" whined Sean. "Kill me, get the key, and save yourself!"

Emma had no idea what to do. Could she really kill someone, and to make things worse, her true love?

DUN DUN DUN.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4: I Didn't See That Coming!

**Chapter 4**

"I Didn't See That Coming!"

ONE MONTH AGO

_Manny sighed. She was sitting on a bench outside of Degrassi Community School. It was another typical day for her—someone brought up the fact that she had an abortion, someone called her a slut, and someone slapped her ass. She pretty much hated her life._

_A student at Degrassi sat down next to her. "Hey, Manny."_

"_Hey," she replied._

"_I couldn't help noticing how depressed you're looking," said the Degrassi student. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"_

_Manny was about to object, but then she figured this would be her only chance to talk to someone about her feelings. Normally when she tried to talk about that with someone, they either told her they didn't care or they stared at her boobs instead. So Manny told this student all about how horrible life was for her right now._

"_Well, Manny," said the person after deeply listening to her rant. "Would you like to help me play a game?"_

PRESENT DAY

Emma started to cry. "I'm sorry, Sean, I can't kill you. I'm sorry everyone. I just can't be a murderer." Emma touched the cake and let the pain rush through her hands.

"Oh great job, you freaking asshole," said Peter angrily. "Now we're all going to die!"

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" complained Sean.

Their bickering was interrupted when someone burst through the door—ELLIE!

"Ellie, you're alive!" cried Craig. He ran over to hug her, but she pushed him out of the way. "Ew, get out of the way, manwhore. Well guess what, bitches, I was awake the whole time. I was going to wake up, but I wanted to know what you guys would say if I was dying. And I am not pleased. Craig, I don't love you; I hate you. And as for the rest of you, you all are gay for letting me die."

"Mm, okay, whatever," said J.T. "Now, please kill Sean and get the key that's inside his stomach."

"Gladly."

Ellie ripped open Sean's stomach, got the key, and the group were on their way to the next room.

ONE MONTH AGO

_Manny knocked on the door of Seesaw's house. She almost backed out but decided not to wuss out. Manny was greeted by Seesaw's father, and Manny went up to their bedroom._

_That's when Seesaw explained to Manny their plan to teach Degrassi kids lessons. They all had issues, and most of them didn't appreciate life, so they needed to get a reality check. And Manny would be a House Guard—or, one who follows the same plan as Seesaw._

"_Are there any other House Guards?" asked Manny._

_  
"Yes, there's one more."_

"_Well…who is it?"_

"_I can't tell you, but it's someone you know, and it's something with an amazing power."_

_Later, Seesaw explained to Manny about how she would help kidnap Emma, Peter, Craig, Ellie and J.T. and trap them in the abandoned house. Then she would pretend to be in danger like them, but she would just guide them to the end—that is, unless they all died first._

_Manny couldn't believe what was happening. One of her fellow Degrassi students would end up being the infamous Seesaw murderer, and she and some other mystery person were helping Seesaw with their dirty work._

"_You know, maybe I shouldn't be doing this," said Manny._

_  
"Oh? Why not?" asked Seesaw. "This is your chance to give your five 'friends' a good kick. Emma called you a slut, Peter videotaped you topless, Craig wouldn't let go of Ashley for you, J.T. was immature, and Ellie, well, she calls you a whore behind your back."_

_Manny sighed. "You're right. I'll help you."_

PRESENT DAY

The six kids couldn't believe it. The next room had a tube in it that looked like an antidote. Before they did anything, they waited for the television in the room to turn on.

"If you are watching this," said Seesaw on the screen. "That means you have succeeded. You may now have the antidote. But be warned, the game isn't over—it will never be over. I will always be watching you; I will always see what decisions you're making." The screen turned off.

"Me first!" exclaimed Peter.

"Not so fast!" shouted Manny. Quickly, she punched Peter and grabbed the antidote. She took a long, long gulp, and ended up drinking all of it.

"OMGWTFBBQ?!?!?!" asked the other kids.

Manny just grinned.

"Manny, you freaking son of a bitch!" shouted Emma. "We're all going to die now!"

Manny laughed. "Oh, shut up, Emma. Haven't you ever wondered why I knew so much about Seesaw? It's because I work for him, you moron! You all deserve to die, and now I'm going to have the pleasure of watching that happen to all of you."

Craig began to complain, but he dropped dead. Peter followed. Ellie, Emma, and J.T. were speechless—especially when Seesaw entered the room. Seesaw didn't have their crazy clown costume on, so they finally saw their true identity.

Emma and Ellie dropped dead with a look of shock on their face. J.T. died the last, but right before he did, he shouted "I didn't see that coming!"

Seesaw turned to Manny. "Manny, this was not supposed to happen. You didn't give them a chance to survive. This isn't how we play."

"Oh well," replied Manny.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5: There's Something About a War

**Chapter 5**

"There's Something About a War"

Ms. Hatzilakos walked to the front of the stage, with a sad look on her face. It was time for an emergency assembly. Whenever there was an emergency assembly, something big was about to happen. All the students and faculty of Degrassi waited to hear what she had to say.

"Students, teachers," said Ms. Hottie. "I have some very sad news. The police have just found Seesaw's secret lair, and I'm sorry to say that everyone is dead." There was much gasping. "Among the dead bodies found were my beautiful Peter, Darcy, Emma, Sean, Spinner, Craig, Ellie, and J.T. Manny's body was not found, but we can assume she too is dead, or maybe she was released after agreeing to have sex with Seesaw. We'll never know."

Liberty, who was never liked among the kids of Degrassi, could care less that many of them were dead. "Can we go home now?" she asked.

"No! Shut up!" shouted Ms. Hottie. "As some of you may know, Mr. Simpson had started an army to help fight Seesaw. Well, for you losers who didn't bother to join it, I have good news—you're all being drafted! Yes, all of you are being drafted to fight for Degrassi and to kill Seesaw once and for all. This includes the visiting college kids, Paige, Hazel, Marco, and Dylan. Just because you left the school doesn't mean you get a free pass to not fight for it!"

Some kids were sad about this. Some kids were happy. Some began to notice that Degrassi really had turned American.

After three hours of intense army training, Toby was exhausted. Mr. Simpson had whipped him and called him a loser so many times. Finally, Toby was able to return home and walk into his room, where he opened his closet door.

"I've always dreamed of this moment—a hot girl is in my closet," said Toby.

Manny stepped out. "So, how was school? Did anyone miss me?"

"Umm…I think anyone that cared about you is dead. How was your day hiding in the closet?"

"Your step mom almost caught me, but for the most part, I had fun. It gave me some time to think up some new traps for people. We should have two people trapped in a freezing room. One of them is tied up in the middle of the room, with water squirting at them. The other one has to find the key to free the person in the middle, along with the exit to the room."

Toby was proud that he had picked Manny to be his apprentice! It was the closest he had ever gotten a girl to liking him. "Sounds perfect. And I know just who will play the parts of Frozen Person and Key Person. Mr. Simpson and Ms. Hatzilakos are both really getting on my nerves. Can you believe that they're starting an army to kill me?"

"Actually, I can. But don't worry; they'll all be dead in a matter of time."

Toby was a bit concerned. "Manny, we need to talk. When I started this whole Seesaw shenanigan, I didn't want it to be all about the killing; I want to teach people a lesson. That's why it was wrong to not let any of your housemates live."

"Oh, okay," replied Manny. "Um, I'll do better next time."

THAT NIGHT MR. SIMPSON WOKE UP AND FOUND HIMSELF IN A FREEZING COLD ROOM! AND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM WAS NAKED MS. HATZILAKOS!

"Oh, Ms. H, you sexy girl," growled Mr. Simpson. "I always knew we had something going that night we made out. After we got busted by Emma, I never thought I'd get the chance to see you naked, but now that Emma's dead, let's get busy!"

"N-n-no," shivered Ms. Hatzilakos. "S-S-S-S-S-

"Sex? Soda? Salamander?"

"_Seesaw."_

Mr. Simpson noticed there was a tape recorder next to him. He pushed play. "Hello, Mr. Simpson," said Seesaw. "Standing in the middle of the room is the woman you loved for a brief period of time. And now, she will be frozen to death, unless you find two keys—one that will unlock her from being tied up, and one that will open the door. Good luck."

Mr. Simpson wasn't listening at all, since he was too focused on Ms. H and her fine self. He started to make out with her, as water splashed on the two of them. Mr. Simpson hardly noticed that the woman he was making out with was slowly freezing to death. Soon enough, she died.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Mr. Simpson. "miam0r! I can't live without you!" So Mr. Simpson, being the stupid ass guy he is, took off his clothes and let the incoming water freeze him to death.

Back at Toby's house, Ashley was busy writing a sad song about how sad she was, when she heard Toby talking to. _Oh no!_ She thought. _Toby has an imaginary friend again!_

Ashley walked into Toby's room. When she got there, no one but Toby was there.

"Toby, you have an imaginary friend again, don't you?"

"Um. Yes."

Ashley knew when her stepbrother was lying. "You're lying! What's really going on, Toby?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Ashley decided to not push the truth out of Toby, but she certainly didn't believe him. "I'm onto you." She walked back to her room.

Toby muttered under his breath, "And I'm going to kill you."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Get This Over With

**Chapter 6**

"Let's Get This Over With"

Ashley opened her eyes.

She was on the floor of a chilly, dark room. All around her were five of her school-chums—Jimmy, Paige and Liberty. They were all unconscious. Ashley had no idea where she was or how she got here. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on her bed.

Ashley didn't need any explaining; she knew she had been kidnapped by Seesaw. Obviously she had been expecting it, as the students of her school were being killed off like characters in a fanfic written by an angry author.

"Well, there's no way I can complete this challenge," said Jimmy. "I'm handicapped. It's been nice knowing all of you. Except you, Liberty. I hardly know you and when I did know you, you sucked."

Paige began to cry. She was sure that by going to college she would finally be able to escape the horror that ensues from Degrassi, but she was wrong.

Ashley flashed back to her days as student council president. She hadn't failed her school then and she wouldn't be failing them now! "Hey, I don't like your guys' attitude. I'm going to make sure that we all get out of here alive."

Liberty sighed. "As much as I respect you Ashley, there's no way we can get out of here without losing a leg. No offense, Jimmy. Wait a minute, you were just mean to me. Yes, offense, Jimmy."

Fumbling around with her pockets, Ashley realized that someone had placed a note in there. She took it out and it read 'KILL JIMMY AND ALL YOUR WORRIES WILL GO AWAY.'

"What does that note say, Ashley?" asked Paige.

"Oh, it says, um, Old Navy. Quality jeans."

Paige, who was always suspicious, except for that one time where not being suspicious got her raped, snatched the note out of her hand. She read it to herself, and then proudly read it aloud. Liberty gasped. Jimmy, however, showed no expression.

"Jimmy, aren't you sad?!" asked Liberty. "Ashley is going to kill you!"

"Hey!"

"Well, _I'm _not doing it."

Jimmy stared at Ashley. "It's okay, Ash. I don't mind. I've been on the verge of suicide so many times since the school shooting. I really won't mind."

Ashley reflected on her life. She had bought out the school election, learned her dad was gay, taken some drugs, sing Elvis karaoke, and been extremely pissed at Craig for breaking up with her. And then there was Jimmy's portion of her life. They had been through so much together. She supposed a little killing wouldn't matter.

Ashley walked over to Jimmy. "Close your eyes," she whispered. He closed his eyes and then she kissed him. Right as she did, she took out a knife (Ashley always carries around knives) and jammed it into Jimmy. He opened his eyes for one brief second, and then closed them. Forever.

Tears came out of Ashley's eyes. She and Jimmy had been Degrassi's OTP, and now he was dead. A note popped out of Jimmy. Liberty grabbed it and read it out loud. "Ha ha, I was lying. You're all trapped here."

"OH, SHIT!" shouted Paige.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Ashley. She reached into her pocket and took out a gun. Ashley always carries around guns. She shot the wall a couple times and it came tumbling down.

"Yes!" giggled Paige and Liberty.

"Now," said Ashley. "Let's get this over with."

Meanwhile, there was much mayhem down in Toby and Manny's secret planning room, where they were watching what was going on on a television.

"Oh crap," said Manny. "I had designed that trap so they _wouldn't_ survive. How was I supposed to know that lunatic Ashley would carry around a gun? This plan is a disaster."

"Or maybe," began Toby. "This ordeal is going to end up exactly the way I had planned it to for everyone."

Manny frowned.

Soon enough, Ashley, Liberty and Paige entered Toby and Manny's room.

"O," said Ashley.

"M," said Liberty.

"G," said Paige.

"Toby, you're supposed to be at home!" cried Ashley. "And Manny, you're supposed to be dead!"

Manny smiled. "Not exactly. You see, a little while ago, I was fed up with everything. With my peers. With my life. So that's when Toby made me the offer of a lifetime. Toby had plans to become Seesaw, a murderer that would give people challenges. If they survived, they'd learn a life lesson. And Toby offered for me to be his apprentice."

"So, does that mean J.T. might be alive?" asked Liberty.

"No."

"Oh."

Manny took out her gun. "I suppose you figured you'd be dying now. Well, you figured correctly."

Paige interrupted, "Wait! But the whole idea of Seesaw is that he—or his apprentice—is _not_ a murderer. And if you shoot us, you'll be doing exactly the opposite of Seesaw's goal!"

"Yeah!" screamed Toby.

"Just let us leave!" shouted Liberty.

"Please, can't we talk this over?!" asked Ashley.

There was some extreme bickering being done. But everyone shut up when someone entered the room. Someone none of the people in that room had seen in a while. Someone who was much more powerful than Seesaw.

It was Terri.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7: Graduation

**Chapter 7**

"Graduation"

And so the time has come: the final chapter in the life of a fic. It's been fun writing this fic; thanks to everyone who reviewed it, including them haters. Well I think there were two, I can't remember.

I hope you guys read my following fics. Scratch that—you better read my following fics. Or else Seesaw will get you!

* * *

"Who was awakened me from my slumber?!" asked Terri, angrily. 

"Terri the Wise! Terri the Great!" exclaimed Toby. "I am terribly sorry for all the ruckus that's going on right now. You see, these three have stumbled into my office, and it's all Manny's fault!"

Liberty was so confused that her head exploded and she died. Paige screamed. Manny began to cry. Ashley took a smarter approach. "Terri—what's going on?"

Terri cackled. "Oh, Ashaley. There is so much you lack in knowing. Ashaley, let Terri show you her thoughts."

Suddenly, the images in Ashley's mind began to shift. Ashley saw a hospital room—it was the one Terri was in after Rick had hit her in the woods.

"_Oh my God!" screamed the doctor. "Terri...your time in the coma has left weird things to your brain. It doesn't look like a normal brain."_

_  
Suddenly, the man started to be thrown around the room. Terri laughed. She was the one who was causing it. Finally Terri let him down and the doctor got out of there as fast as he could._

"Terri," began Ashley. "The coma gave you telekentic powers?"

"YES, ASHALEY, YES!" boomed Terri. "But Terri didn't like using her powers for evil! No, Terri planned to go into boarding school keeping her powers a secret! But then Terri's so-called 'friends' from Degrassi never called her! Never spoke of her! So Terri used her powers so whatever it took (lol!!!), the kids of Degrassi would experience a living HELL."

Paige stepped up. "But wait a minute, life at Degrassi has always been hell. What did your powers have anything to do with it?"

Terri laughed again, shaking the whole room. "Paigey, hasn't you noticed that a few months after I was in the coma, everyone was happy? J.T. was with Manny, Jimmy was with Hazel, Sean had been forgiven by Mr. Simpson. Degrassi could've been normal! But since you all were assholes to Terri, Terri made sure you still had issues and then die!"

Ashley was still confused. "But wait, you didn't do any killing. That was all Manny and Toby."

"Or not!" shouted Terri. "Terri used her powers to force Toby into killing everyone at Degrassi! If he didn't, Terri would kill him! But oh, stupid Toby, he used this opportunity as plan to teach his fellow students LESSONS. Pfft, lessons! Terri just wants everyone DEAD!" Terri ripped off Toby's head and ate it.

Paige couldn't help but smile. "At least Seesaw's dead now."

Ashley sighed. "No, Paige. Seesaw isn't dead, because it was us, the students of Degrassi, that were Seesaw. If we had all not been bitchy and angsty for the past few years, and had called up Terri every once in a while, no one would be dead. And the school shooting probably wouldn't have happened either."

"Oh, Terri had fun making that happening!" giggled Terri.

Manny, who was still crying, hid in the corner. Terri used her powers to make Paige fall apart and die. Ashley couldn't stand around any longer—quickly she reached into her pocket and took out a handy dandy knife. She threw it at Terri's head.

Terri shook around a bit, but she didn't die. "Ashaley, silly, silly Ashaley. A mere knife will not kill me. But…it has damaged Terri's—my—brain. I can no longer use my powers."

"Okay!" said Ashley. "Then Terri, come back to Degrassi with me and Manny. We can be good friends again. And, true, 90 of our school is dead, but at least we have each other."

Terri started to tear up. "You know, all I really wanted was to be loved."

"I know, Terri, I know." Then Ashley watched and listened as Terri let out a shriek and then burst into flames. Soon, Terri was a pile of ash. Ashley turned to Manny.

"This is all my fault," said Manny. "For so many reasons. If I hadn't turned the image of Seesaw into this violent thing, people might still be alive. And maybe if I hadn't become slutty, J.T. would've followed Toby's advice to go after Terri and absolutely none of this—the school shooting, her beating, the Seesaw incident—would've happened."

Ashley noticed a tape player sitting on the nearby desk. She pushed plan—the voice of Seesaw, or Toby, came on. "Congratulations, Manny. You've graduated."

Ashley opened her eyes. She knew where she was—in her bed, in her room. Her mother was sitting right beside her.

"Mom, I just had the craziest dream!" cried Ashley. "Terri came out of her coma, with telekentic powers, and with her powers she made our already hellish lives hellier! And then she made Toby take on the persona of Seesaw, make Manny his apprentice, and then lead Emma, J.T., Craig, Peter, Ellie, Darcy, Spinner, Mr. Simpson, Ms. Hatzilakos, Jimmy, Liberty, Paige, Terri, and Toby himself to their deaths! And Manny and I were the only survivors."

Ashley's mom sighed. "Sucks to be you Ashley, because that really happened. You fainted in Toby's office, and Manny used your cell phone to call the police. The police rescued you, and then Manny took off. No one knows where she is. Oh, and coincidentally, right as you were being rescued, an accident in the Degrassi science lab led to a fire and now every single person who was ever in any Degrassi adventure is dead! Oh, except for us."

"Even Nadia?"

"Oh yes, she went tumbling down a hill pretty fast."

"Even Kendra?"

"Yup, yup."

Ashley thought about everything that had happened. In times like these, all someone could do was laugh. Ashley laughed.

ONE MONTH LATER

The owner of Lionsgate Studios stared at Janny Dantos.

"So, Janny, let me get this straight," said the Lionsgate owner. "You're pitching me a movie about a bunch of people that get kidnapped by a guy named Jigsaw, who tortures them, but by being tortured, they learn life lessons?"

Janny hesitated. "Um, yeah."

"Hmm…sounds great! We can make it a trilogy! And we'll call it Saw!"

**THE END**


End file.
